Consequences Of Dancing
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: How did the boys learn how to dance after Mr. X quit? Enter Weston, their new dance instructor from the Palm Woods, and the drama she brings to Big Time Rush...


**Hey all you Big Time Rush fans! I suggested that this fandom be a part of this site, and I'm finally posting a story for it! XD**

**Anyway, with no further ado, here it is! It's set right after Mr. X quits in the promo episode. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3. I only own Weston.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: My First Kiss**

"He banged his head against the wall a few times," Logan said, cringing. Carlos nodded, patting his helmet twice.

"And he said a bunch of bad words starting with X," James added blearily, making an X with his arms for emphasis.

"And then he X-quit." Kendall raised his eyebrows as their producer, Gustavo Roque, took a deep breath and began screaming until his face turned a vibrant shade of red. Kelly hustled him out of the dance studio, glancing back at the four boys apologetically. Gustavo's eyes widened as he tried to catch his breath.

"Count to ten," Kelly said, trying to be helpful. "One, two, three, four..." Gustavo batted her away.

"I _know _how to count," he managed to get out. "What I don't know is how those _dogs _in there manage to drive me insane! It's barely the start of day one!" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"They're boys," she replied placatingly. "It wasn't _entirely _their fault that Mr. X quit." Gustavo turned to face her, an incredulous expression on his face. She sighed. "Okay, so it was their fault. But give them another chance; you _need _this."

"So what if I do give them a second chance?" Gustavo sat down heavily on his piano bench and plunked his hands on the keys, making a hideous sound. "I can't get another dance instructor like Mr. X, he was the best, _and _he cost way too much money. And those... _Dogs _need to learn how to dance if they want to be a Griffin-pleasing boy band!" Kelly pulled out her cell phone, a thoughtful expression gracing her face.

"A cheap dance instructor?" she mused. "Let me see what I can do about that." And she dialed the number for the Palm Woods.

XxXxX

"All right, dogs, open your ears!" Gustavo stalked into the dance studio, closely followed by Kelly and a girl dressed in athletic sweatpants, a tanktop, and black Converse sneakers. "I've decided to--"

"Who's the chick?" Kendall asked, cutting their producer off. Gustavo's face turned a dangerous shade of red, and even Kendall knew to back off. "Sorry, boss-man. Continue."

"That's right, I _am _the boss," Gustavo said finally, "of you, at least. And this _chick _is your new dance instructor, since you made Mr. X quit."

"We didn't--" Carlos started, then Logan hit him in the stomach, effectively shutting him up.

"We'll leave you five to get aquainted." Kelly smiled, pulling Gustavo out of the dance studio's double doors after her. The boys watched apprehensively as the newcomer sat on the floor, spread her legs, and began streaching. After a few minutes, which felt like an awkward eternity to Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, she glanced up.

"Excuse me," she said, looking the four of them up and down. "Why are you here?" The boys exchanged glances.

"To... dance?" Logan ventured. The others grinned winningly. The girl, having none of it, placed her hands on her hips.

"If you're here to _dance_, then why aren't you streaching?"

"But, but," Logan stuttered, "we don't know anything about you, and who you are, and..." The other three boys made signs for him to continue, wanting to prolong their entry into the dancing experience for as long as they could. "And, and..."

"And what?" The girl stood up, red hair swinging around her face, blue eyes glinting dangerously. "As far as I know, the four of you came to California when you barely knew anything about Kelly and Mr. Heart Attack back there, so while you're in this dance studio, there's only three things you need to know. My name's Weston, you'll do what I say, and while you're here, you're gonna dance until you _drop_." She stared right into Kendall's eyes, daring him to argue.

He shrugged his shoulders, eyes gleaming. "When do we start?"

A mischevious grin twitched her lips, so fast that the boys weren't even sure it had been there. "Right now." She flipped the switch on an ancient CD player, sending upbeat pop music to every corner of the studio, and they all sat on the floor, following Weston as she led them through various streaches.

_"My first kiss went a little like this; and twist, and twist... Well, my first kiss went a little like this; and twist, and twist..."_

"So, where are you from?" Kendall asked, undaunted, as he scooted closer to Weston, who graced him with a scowl. "And why so angry?"

"I'm _angry, _eyebrows, 'cause I don't want to be here," she replied. "Hey, v-neck, bend your feet more and arch your back, yeah, that's better."

"My name's _Kendall_," he said, "and that's _James_. And you can always leave, I'm sure we wouldn't mind."

"Eyebrows," she repeated stubbornly, pointing at him. "V-neck." James. "Helmet." Carlos. "Peaches." Logan. "And it's not that simple, believe me."

"Why not?" Kendall asked, ignoring the nicknames and Logan's shriek of "Peaches?" in the background. "The door's right there, and I'm sure you could find your way out. We'll make your excuses to Gustavo."

"Okay, this is how it is." She stood up and paused the music, looking at the four of them, a single eyebrow raised. "You want my life story, eyebrows? You'll get it. I live at the Palm Woods; the _home of the future famous_, right?"

"Hey, so do we!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Slow your roll, helmet, I know. You probably haven't seen me much, or at all, 'cause I spend most of my time in my room, doing things that my mom doesn't approve of." She chuckled darkly as shocked expressions flitted across every single one of their faces. "Naw, nothing like that. Mainly things like drawing and reading. My mom wants me and my brother, Tyler, to be famous, something that neither one of us want. He just wants to be a kid, I want to find my own path." Weston noticed Logan's raised hand and pointed at him. "Peaches?"

He looked a little taken aback, but he continued. "Is your brother the juice box kid?" She nodded.

"My mom spends all of her time chasing after him, taking him to auditions and casting calls and other things, and she's pretty much given up on me. She hardly ever talks to me anymore." Kendall raised his hand.

"Eyebrows?"

"Where does dancing with _us _come into all of your, er, family problems?"

"Kelly called Bitters a few hours ago, asking if there were any dancers at the Palm Woods, and it just so happens that I'm in the register as having years of forced dance instructions, even though..." She trailed off, and then shook her head to get herself back on track. "And this job's gonna help me pay for my own apartment in the Palm Woods. Now, no more questions. Eyebrows, v-neck, helmet, peaches, let me see what you got."

She pressed _play_, and cranked the volume.

_"I said no more teachers and no more books, I got a kiss under the bleachers, hopin' that nobody looks... Lips like licorice, tongue like candy, excuse me, miss, but can I get you out your panties?"_

This dancing lesson was nothing like what they had experienced with Mr. X. Weston talked them through each and every move that she wanted them to make, and when they inevitably got it wrong, she would gripe and grumble, but she taught them again. And again. And again.

_"In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)... At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, baby, this is it... She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say; ooh, ooh... She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say; ooh, ooh... My first kiss went a little like this..."_

All five teenagers were sweating; the four boys more so then the one girl. "You guys did alright today," Weston said, an approving note in her voice. "Not bad for a couple of noobs. Now get outta here." As the bandies left, all four of them glanced back at their dancing instructor one final time.

Her back was to them as she tied her long, red hair into a high ponytail and resumed dancing without missing a beat.

_"I said no more sailors and no more soldiers, with your name in a heart tatooed up on a shoulder... Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk, and I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue... In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)... At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, baby, this is it..."_

_

* * *

_

**So there you have it! A little bit of Weston and her backstory. Please review!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
